Underestimated (PROJECT BEAUTIFUL)
by BurkelyDuffieldLover
Summary: What was the REAL reason Mika left Khakhmakhistan? A STORY FOR PROJECT BEAUTIFUL! You are beautiful, no matter what! Do not let people take you down! "Rejoice and love yourself today, 'cause baby, you were born this way." - Lady GaGa *** RATED T FOR CUSSING AND MENTION OF ABUSE


**This is a one-shot for ****_Project Beautiful_****. This is for everyone who has been bullied, had bad thoughts about themselves, self-harmers, suicidal people, everyone. **

**Also, this is my first Jika FanFiction, so bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT EXISTS IN THIS ONE-SHOT. PLACES AND NAMES ARE ENTIRELY COINCIDENTIAL! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE AWKWARD. REFERENCE!**

**UNDERESTIMATING**

"Bye dudes!" Jerry waved at the gang, turning on his heels to walk out of the dojo.

"AHEM." Kim groaned, shooting Jerry a I'm-Not-A-Dude-Now-Say-That-Again look.

"And Kim." Jerry added hastily, before running out of the dojo in fear of his life. Jerry just ran until he was out of breath, stranding at SCC, Seaford Community College. He sat down on a wobbly bench, hoping it would hold his weight, which it wouldn't, that's for sure. He sat down anyways.

Getting his cheese sandwich out of his bag, he started munching the sandwich down, and in no time, he finished it. He got out his English book, _The left hand of God_, and looked it over. The cover made him think of _Assassin's Creed_, so he thought about giving it a try.

Completely engulfed in his book (for the first time), Jerry didn't notice the Khakhmakhistanian girl sitting down next to him. It was not until she let out a quiet sniffle, that Jerry looked up and noticed her.

"Hey Mika, how you doing?" Jerry exclaimed happily, slinging his arm around his best friend (but don't tell Jack). Mika sniffled again, a lone tear slipping out of her eye. Jerry's happy face fell and turned into a serious one, his arm that was slung over her shoulder gripping her a little bit tighter, into a small hug.

"Apparently not." Jerry mumbled, cradling the girl into his arms.

"What's wrong Mik?" Jerry asked sincerely, his eyes sparkling with sadness and empathy.

"Today is my three year anniversary a leaving Khakhmakhistan." Mika said quietly, her hands shaking. Jerry saw her shaking hands, and took her small ones in his own, his warmth engulfing her, the shaking slowly stopping.

"But, that's a good thing, right? I mean, you came here, and met the gang." Jerry said, trying to cheer her up.

"Jerry, have I ever told you reason why I came here?" Mika asked, her eyes burning themselves into his. Jerry shook his head, motioning for her to go on.

"Before I came here, I went to KSLU, Khakhmakhistan School of Learning and Understanding. I was new, and it was my first day. I walked inside, and there was this group of people, as you call it, the 'popular squad'. When I entered, they pointed at me, whispering things and laughing. I thought that I had something on m teeth, so I just let it slip.

A few weeks later they came to me. They started saying mean things, and calling me names, but again, I just let it slip.

This went on for so long, and every time it got worse. Their words would be nastier and meaner, and after a while a girl dropped her falafel on my head, I couldn't get it out! Everyone was laughing at me and I felt horrible, so I ran away from school.

I was running to the park, and I wasn't really looking around, and before I knew it, a car ran over me. I almost died out there Jerry, I almost died." Mika choked on her tears, moving closer to Jerry.

Jerry was to say, shocked. His best friend almost died because of some jerks who bullied her. Jerry was, to say it mildly, furious, furious because some people just couldn't keep their comments to themselves.

"When I got out of hospital, everyone in school started avoiding me. They thought I ran in front of the car on purpose, so I was known as the 'suicidal girl'. They kept on making jokes about me cutting or hurting myself, and every time I denied it, they would say I was just too stupid to admit it.

I would just ignore the words, but they kept haunting around in my head. And then one night, me and uncle Phil went bowling. Everything was fun, but uncle Phil needed to go to the toilet, so I was waiting for him. Then a hand grabbed me and took me away. I was screaming and yelling for uncle, but he couldn't hear me.

I was thrown into an alley, and the popular people came off and started kicking me and hitting me. They called me a 'suicidal bitch' and they said the world would be better off without me. I was left beaten up, and I just cried and cried.

Uncle Phil found me outside and took me home. he was on a holiday here, and he told me that when he was going back to USA, he would take me with him. I was really happy about that, because I could leave."

Jerry smiled, rubbing up and down Mika's arm, who was choking on her words.

"I went to school for my last day, the next day I would go to USA. I was smiling all day long. I was cleaning out my locker and saying goodbye to my friend Jamal. When Jamal left, they came to me again. There was this one girl, Kasey, and she slammed my locker shut, but my arm was still in it. It hurt like a goat chewing on your arm! She told me I didn't deserve to be happy, and she was glad I was going to leave, so she would never see me again."

"I will kill them!" Jerry exclaimed, rising from his seat. "No one hurts you like that!" Jerry yelled into nothingness. He slammed his hand down on the wobbly bench, the bench falling down, taking Mika down with it.

"Shit, Mika!" Jerry flipped, racing towards Mika, softly pulling her off the ground. He hugged her tightly, some tears streaming down his face too.

"I'm sorry Mika, I don't know what got into me." Jerry apologized, kissing the top of her head.

"It doesn't matter, you were angry, and I rather have you hit the bench than me." Mika said, hugging Jerry a bit tighter.

"But then, why were you crying, it's a good thing you moved here, right?" Jerry said, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Well, yes, but every time on this day, I look at my arm and remember what Kasey did to me." Mika rolled up her sleeve, showing a deep scar in her arm. Jerry's eyes went open in shock, the scar mesmerizing into his mind. He softly took her arm into his hands, lifting up the scar to his face, his lips softly touching the scarred flesh.

Mika was a bit shocked at his actions, as he could see from her facial expression.

"Mika, you're _beautiful_, and don't ever forget it. Now, every year on this date, you come to me and we go do something fun to get your mind off of things, alright?" Jerry said, smiling up to the girl in front of him. Mika smiled and nodded, hugging the Latino once again.

"You're a great friend Jerry, they really underestimate you." Jerry chuckled, planting a kiss on Mika's forehead.

"I guess that makes the two of us."

**And done. I hoped you guys liked it. Feel free to share your opinions.**

**"That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt." – John Green (The Fault in Our Stars)**

**Xx Skai**


End file.
